


They Find Each Other Again

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sexy Times, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: Between Ambassadorial duties, patrol, the League, his kids, his company, and life in general they've hardly had time for each other. But suddenly they have time, and they'll take advantage of it.





	They Find Each Other Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just having some fun.

 

He rips her out of her dress, dropping it to the floor, a smirk on his lips as he sits back to admire her, and she laughs and shakes her head. She’s probably grinning like a giddy schoolgirl, but she doesn’t care right now. Between League missions, patrols and her work as the Ambassador of Themyscira intimacy between them has been impossible to squeeze in. But with her meeting canceled and all flights grounded due to weather, suddenly she and Bruce have an entire day for themselves. That is of course if no League emergencies spring up. Still that possibility is unlikely so, yes, she thinks she’s allowed to be a little enthusiastic about the change of plans.

She sits on his lap and moans when he kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

“I think your mother is doing this on purpose.”

She pauses in trying to undo the clasp of her bra, “Is this really the time to think about my mother?”

He grins teasingly at her, and takes over in undoing her bra, “I’ve just been intrigued by this sudden unending amount of negotiation that she has you doing for the embassy.”

She laughs at the little frown that appears on his face, the last few months have been difficult for their relationship, and, yes, she realizes it all started with her mother’s decision to name her ambassador. But, she doesn’t want him thinking about anyone else especially when she’s half naked and straddling his lap, his hard length pressing against her right where she wants him the most.

“That might explain why my schedule seems so busy, but what about yours Dark Knight?” She asks, her lips close to his ear.

His hands tighten on her hips when she nips the shell of his ear. “You’re right I don’t have room to talk, between Wayne Enterprises, patrol, the League, and the boys I’ve been swamped. I’m sorry, Princess, you deserve better.”

She stops kissing him and leans back, “You don’t have to apologize, Bruce. Ever, I understand that you have responsibilities, and I don’t ever want to jeopardize Gotham, or your relationship with the boys.” 

Diana knew how difficult his relationship with his children had been, and she never wanted to come in between them.

“I know you would never ask me to choose, but…”

“But nothing. We’ll make time, Bruce. Now kiss me, let’s not waste this opportunity.”  
He does as she asks, and she moans at the feel of his hands tightening around her body. His lips leave hers and burn a hot trail down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. He wraps his lips around one of her nipples, humming as he gently sucks on her.

“You know, I can’t help but be jealous of Clark.”

She groans, “Seriously? First my mother and now Kal? Are you bored with me?”

He knows she’s teasing, but he answers her anyway, “Never, I could never get bored with you.”

She buries her fingers in his hair and tugs his face close to hers, “You better,” she says mock sternly, although her breathy tone hardly matches her expression. Diana really doesn’t care about it at that moment though, because his hands are still guiding her hips over his, the gentle friction making her desperate.

He smirks at her whine, knowing she wants more but not really giving it to her. His eyes challenging her to take what she wants from him. The Princess of the Amazons isn’t one to back down from a challenge. She leans down and grazes her lips over the apple of his cheek. Then she nips the underside of his jaw, and licks at the mark she left there, teasing him with her tongue.

“Fuck me,” she challenges him, and she sees the way his eyes flash with lust at her words.

She slides off his lap and smiles at the way her eyes roam her body as she pushes her underwear down. He stands, and Diana loves the way he’s taller than her without her heels. His hands fist in her long dark hair, and pull her head back, the bite of command undeniable in his movements.

“As you wish, my Princess,” she feels herself get wetter at his voice, it’s rougher than the one he uses as Bruce Wayne, and closer to the dark edge that he uses as the Batman.

He pushes her down softly on the bed, and Diana licks her lips, nerves and excitement mingling inside her.

“Turn around, Diana,” he orders, his voice still possessing that dark edge she loves so much.

She does as he asks, her pulse spiking as she can hear him behind her, undressing. She bites her lip, picturing him undressing, revealing his taught, toned flesh, the V of his hips leading straight down to his hardness. She licks her lips, remembering the last time they’d left an event together as Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne, when she’d gone down on him. The dark look in his eyes and the way he’d cried out her name, had stayed with her for all that time she and Bruce had been apart.

She gasps when she feels him blindfold her, “Shh, trust me?”

Diana nods, “With my life.”

He presses a kiss to the back of her neck, and she has to swallow back the moan that wants to escape her lips. It’s ridiculous how much more intense everything feels with one of her senses suppressed, and she knows that is exactly why he did it. This man will be the death of her, she’s sure.

Bruce starts kissing down her back, leaving a trail of fire that seems to sear her soul. She jumps, when she feels his calloused hand slip between her legs, his fingers sliding through her folds. She’s wet and she knows it, feels it.

“Are you going to fuck me?” She asks in what he calls her Princess tone, and she breathes shakily as he sinks one of his fingers into her.

“Patience, Princess.” He says, his lips brushing against her skin with every word.

His hand leaves her center, and joins his other at her waist. He repositions her onto her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, and the mattress dips as he settles behind her.

“Still ok, baby?”

Diana nods, and then moans when his fingers sink inside her again. She’s quivering with need, but he insists on teasing her. One of his fingers, draws figure eights on her clit, making her body jolt and her hands twist on the sheets.

“Bruce,” desire coiling tighter and tighter inside her.

She knows he’s doing this on purpose, not just because he’s an ass and wants to tease her, but also because he wants to draw out every ounce of pleasure he can now that they have the time. She moans louder, her entire body shuddering as one of his hands travels up to tease her breast. She’s close, so close, but then he pulls his fingers away and she whimpers in frustration.

Her head falls limply between her shoulders, “Bruce…”

He gentles her, running his hand down her spine and she feels him move again. She jumps when she feels his lips close around her little bundle of nerves. He tightens his hold on her hips, licking her slit and making her walls flutter. She’s desperate to let go, but knows she won’t until he’s inside her.

“You taste so good, Princess.” And she whimpers as the vibration of his words shock her dripping core.

“Bruce,” she pants as she grinds down against his mouth. “Please stop teasing me.”

He circles his tongue over her clit one last time, before pulling away and repositioning himself behind her. He rubs his cock through her folds before sinking in to the hilt, and Diana can’t stifle her gasp at the intrusion. He’s big, and taking him all the way at once has always been a bit much. But he learned to stop being gentle with her around the second or third time they’d done this after too long a hiatus. There were times for gentle, but after they’d been apart for so long, it wasn’t what either of them wanted.

He tightens his hands at her hips and pulls out slowly, letting her feel all of him before pushing back inside. He’s hard and thick, and she’s too sensitive right now. Her lips open in a silent gasp as he bottoms out inside her again. She moans as he starts moving faster, her fingers once again tightening in the sheets to the point that she rips them. She pushes back against him, clenches her walls around his invading member, and he groans, pushing into her harder.

“Diana.”

“I need more, Bruce, please.” He doesn’t need her to say it again, and he grips her hips, thrusting in harder, deeper. One of his hands fists in her hair, pulling her back against him, and she lets out a loud moan at the change of angle. Sweat is pouring down both their bodies, her head falling back against his shoulder, her blood thrumming in her veins.

He’s slamming into her savagely, his fingers digging into her so hard, she knows she’ll have bruises when they’re done, and that thought alone, makes her even wetter. Bruce changes the angle of his thrusts again and the hand not at her hip snakes down between her legs. He’s rubbing circles on her clit again and his cock is brushing against that special spot inside her. And then she’s orgasming herd in his arms. Her orgasm is so sudden, she swears the only thing keeping her tethered to that moment is him. He keeps thrusting against her, prolonging her pleasure, she whimpers and claws at the sheets as he falls apart behind her.

She feels like she can’t quite breathe, but she feels so amazing. Her body still trembles when he lowers them to the bed, his weight pressing down on her more firmly for a moment. They’re both breathing hard, as they come down from their highs, and Bruce removes the blindfold from her eyes. He presses a kiss to the tip of her nose before moving them to a more comfortable position on the bed, his arms closing tight around her body.

“I missed you, Princess.” And in that she can hear the words he finds so difficult to say. Her heart flutters, because she knows even if he can’t always say it, and that’s okay with her.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I hope you like this. I'm not even sure where I was going with it, but I wrote it when I should have been doing work for college. TBH it was because I didn't want to do my physics report that this came about, I feel like classes are taking over all of my time. So, here you go, hope you like it. Let me know what you think and good night!


End file.
